Mulan And Shang
by Lynn12
Summary: ~Ch.12 is up~ Last chapter!!!This story is set in the 21st century! Please read and review!~ Any suggestions or ideas, go to the 10th ch. and read thanks!
1. Default Chapter

~Hey it's me, Lynn once again. Well I hope you like this story; it's set in the 21st century in China. I don't own Mulan or any of the Disney characters. Well hope you like please be sure to leave a review. 

Mulan and Shang

A new adventure

Chapter 1: 

It was a new day in China and the year was 2003 and Mulan was at home doing her homework in the morning before she had to go off to school. She was a sophomore at Wu Zin high school. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She stood up and began to put away her schoolwork before she was going to go. She had on a pair of jeans and a light blue top. 

"Mulan?" Mulan turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" She took a couple more gulps of her orange juice then placed her back pack on her back and ran to outside where her moms car was waiting for her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang got out of his red bran new car and headed inside the school. He had on a pair of dark blue baggy pants and a white T-shirt. "Hey Shang!" Yelled a familiar voice. Shang turned around to see his friends Ling, Yao and Loong. They ran up to him and all headed in the doorway at the same time. "So did your mom find out?" Asked Ling. 

"No, I got ride of it; I'm not going to no detention." Replied Shang. 

"Yeah, Ling you should know this by now, Shang never goes at least even let his mother now about it." Said Loong. As they walked through the hallways Shang and them would pass by many students. Ling of course was showing off every time he saw a pretty girl. He would always wink and snap both his finger together and point at the girl. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Shang. 

"Checking out the girls, what do you think?" Said Ling.

He sighed and shook his head, "There just a bunch of silly preps that think they can get some." 

"He's still upset about his last girl friend and how she cheated on him." Said Loong. Shang turned to him and glared at him but did or said nothing. 

He sighed; He stopped at his locker and got what he needed for the morning classes. He shut his locker and continued down the hallway with his friends. 

Mulan had arrived at school just a couple minuets later. She got to her locker. As she closed it her friend, Ma Li was standing right up against the locker right next to hers. "Hey Mulan." Mulan almost jumped. 

"God, Ma Li do you always have to do that?" Said Mulan catching her breath. Ma Li laughed and they began to walk down the hallway with their books in their hands. 

"Sorry, It's just so funny, oh did you start your project yet?"

"I did the outline but I'm not even near being done" 

"You now that one guy I liked, but never got a chance to talk to him because I was so scared?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one that died his hair blond?"

"Yeah well, I saw that he was with his new girl friend, God I wish all the preps would just die, they always get the cute guys." Complained Ma Li. 

"Aw...Well maybe there will be a different guy this year that might ask you out?" Said Mulan as she tried to cheer up her friend. 

"Yeah like that will ever happen, all that guys want is girls with big breast and that's it." Argued Ma Li. 

"Well maybe most do, but I bet there is a guy out there, that would want you for who you are." Reassured Mulan. But she wasn't quiet sure if she was telling her friend the truth or not, she was never in a relationship, plus she never liked anyone. 

"Well maybe, but I still don't think that will ever happen." 

"Come lets go put our stuff in the classroom." Said Mulan. 

"All right." They walked upstairs and headed to their 1st period classroom. 

Just once they got up, Shang and the gang were laughing like crazy at the girls who were running away from them. They stopped by the staircase and laughed. "Man, Shang that was too much the whole...putting the fake mouse in their laps, wow!" Said Yao who could barely talk because he was laughing so hard. 

Yao raised his hand in front of Shang and they gave each other a high five. Suddenly the bell rang. "Aw...man, this sucks now we have to go to 1st period." Complained Loong. 

"Aw...don't worry we'll see each other in lunch." Said Shang as he gave his friends a grin that could only tell them that he had a plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what do you think so far, God, I am on a role today I just finished a chapter for each of my 3 stories. Oh by the way Shang and the gang except for Mulan and her friend are seniors. Well please leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should go on. Oh and I'm not trying to copy anyone's work this all me. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Thanks for the reviews really appreciate it, I hope you will read and review this chapter, hope you like it. 

Chapter 2:

It was 11:34 and Mulan sat in English class listening as the teacher explained what their project was going to be. Ma Li looked over to Mulan and tapped her on the shoulder. Mulan looked at her then noticed that she had a small sheet a paper in her hand. Mulan quietly without looking at her friend took the note and quietly unraveled it to read.

__

Mulan, 

Look to your left and tell me what you think of the guy. 

Mulan looked over and saw a boy that looked about 17 or 18. He had on baggy paints and a blue shirt. He was cute; he had a gouty, dark brown eye and was pretty muscular from what she could see. She quickly glanced down at the note and was about to write something when...

"Fa Mulan." Mulan jerked her head back up and looked at the teacher in alarm. "Can you please tell me what the answer is for number four?" Asked the elder teacher.

"Uh....." Right at that second the bell rang.

"All right class, don't forget your homework" Said the teacher. Mulan sighed in relief. She got up and walked with Ma Li out of the room. 

"That was a close one." Said Ma Li. 

"No kidding" Replied Mulan.

"So what do you think of him?" Asked Ma Li as she grinned sheepishly. 

"He's cute, but he looks like one of those types that might play girls." Said Mulan. 

"Yeah you're probably right, but hey you never know. We lets go to lunch now, I'm hungry." 

"Me too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the lunchroom, Mulan and Ma Li were at one table with their other friends. On the whole other side of the room was Shang, the gang, Loong and they're other friend Wang. They were playing pranks and laughing at silly and some nasty jokes. 

"Man that was funny, Hey are you going to have that?" Asked Ling as he pointed to Yao's last piece of pizza.

"Nah...here" He said as he flanged it over to him. Ling caught it with a little pizza sauce on his hands. 

"Thanks." He replied.

"Yo, Yo, posse!" They all turned around to see their good friend Chien Po who was wearing a hat that was set on backwards and had a black shirt, with a black jacket that had a red printed dragon on it, dark blue baggy paints and black sunglasses. 

"Hey big guy where have ya been?" Asked Loong. They all got up and gave a manly hug to their huge friend. 

"Well you know, I had this nasty cold, but its all good now. So did I miss much?" Asked Chien Po. He sat down on seat that was around there table and they talked about what was going on and asked him what he did the couple of days that he was gone.

Wang looked around and spotted a young girl, who must have been a sophomore, he tapped Shang's shoulder and got the guys attention. "Hey Shang, I dare you to pore something down that girls back." 

Shang looked over, "The girl that's up?" He asked.

"Yep" Answered Wang with a grin on his face. 

"Yeah come on do it!" Egged on Yao and Loong. 

Chien Po looked over there at the girl and how she seemed so peaceful and quiet, "Guys I don't think you should." Said Chien Po trying to be the nice one. 

"Why not?" Asked Shang as if he had no heart and didn't care about anything or anyone. 

"Because she did nothing to you and....." Argued Chien Po.

"They're all the same to me" Shang got up and walked over to the lunch line where the girl was. 

Chien Po sighed; "He still is sore about what happened to him and Hau Lu?" 

"Yeah pretty much" Said Wang.

"Why do you guys egg him on like that? It isn't helping him at all you now." Chien Po looked back at Shang as he proceeded on. They all watched as he got closer and closer to her. 

As Shang was about to drop his drink on her she turned around making him stop and stare at her. The way her hair shined and moved when she walked. The way her cheeks had a hint of rose in them and how her lips and eyes were shaped, almost making him think that she was perfect. 

Mulan turned around to face him noticing that he was standing right there. She smiled at him and began to walk away to her table. Shang shook his head from the thoughts and headed back to his table. "What was that you didn't do it, and she was right there too?" Complained Yao. 

"Why didn't you do it Shang?" Asked Loong. Shang sat down and rubbed his head. 

"I think are friend has a crush on a sophomore." Said Wang as he blinked his eyes in a flattering way, mimicking the females. 

"Shut no, I don't, It's just a stupid sophomore. Plus I thought I saw a teacher there so I couldn't." Explained Shang.

"Shang, We watched you the whole time and there was no sign of a teacher there, plus you usually don't care if a teacher is there or not." Said Ling proving that Shang was wrong. 

"Oh............" They all said at once then began to laugh at him. 

"Guys, shut up, I don't like the stupid sophomore ok." 

"Ok...Ok, but we thought maybe you might have another one of your crushes like you did with Hau Lu?" Said Loong. 

"Trust me guys that wont ever happen again." Said Shang. 

"All right." The guys continued talking on with their usual conversations. Shang on the other hand was looking at Mulan staring at her from all the way to the other end of the room. Chien Po saw that he was looking at the girl, he smiled to himself, and maybe this was a sigh that his friend had hope once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ma Li" Mulan tapped her shoulder to get her attention. 

"Yeah?" 

"You see that guy over there with a white shirt on, who is really muscular, Who is he?" Asked Mulan as she pointed right at Shang.

Ma Li's eyes got wide, "That's Li Shang, he's like the hottest guy in the whole school, girls like drool all over him, he use to enjoy it but, ever since his last relationship he has never been himself again, it's a shame too" Explained Ma Li. 

"Why do you saw that?" 

"He was really nice but now he thinks that girls are just silly hors. Why you like him?" Asked Ma Li. 

"No...I saw him standing right by me in the lunch line; he just stared at me kind of oddly." 

"Well I don't know, maybe he likes you?" She began to giggle. Mulan slapped her arm to make her stop. 

"Shut up, there's no way that he would like me." 

"Ok what ever but you never know." Said Ma Li. She turned round and faced their other friends. Mulan turned back to face him, she wondered if maybe there was any chance that he could still be kind. 'What am I doing, I shouldn't like him, Ma Li just told me that he doesn't like girls, i wonder what happened to him?' She asked herself. She smiled then continued eating her lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think of this chapter. Please review oh and if you want you can request or suggest something to put in or fix in the story so far. Well hope to hear from you guys Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~I hope this is better for you Tori, Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you can continue to review my stories chapters, Thanks and Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

It was another day at Wu Zin high. Mulan was in the hallway with Ma Li making there way to their separate classrooms. "Bye Ma Li, see you in English class." Said Mulan as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Bye." Responded Ma Li as she waved back.

As Mulan made it up the staircase and into the Science wing she looked in back of her noticing that a small argument was going on. As She was about to look forward she bumped into someone and fell down with all her books. 

The young man turned around facing Mulan, as did his friends that he was with. She looked up to notice that it was the same guy she saw yesterday, it was Shang and his friends. She quickly got to her knees and began to pick up her things. "I'm so sorry, that was my fault."

Shang noticed who she was right away, he had a feeling of softness in his heart, that wanted to leap out to help her with her things but then again he didn't want his friends to know that he suddenly had feelings for this girl, this sophomore. No he didn't want to be hurt once more like he did with Hau Lu. 

He turned towards the guys, they either shrugged their shoulders or gave him looks as if telling him 'are you actually going to let that sophomore do that?' He glanced back at Mulan who was still on the ground picking up her things. "You better watch where you're going next time sophomore." He said harshly to her face. 

"I said that I was sorry" She repeated, a bit irritated by his comment. She was about to pick up her last paper when she noticed his shoe stepping on it. She looked up at him and began to get angry with him, "Will you please get off my paper" 

He looked up and nodded his head and laughed. His friends who were beginning to laugh except Chien Po who was in the back watching the cruelty and rudeness that his friends were doing to poor Mulan. 

Shang looked into her eyes and that same soft; warm something inside him made him have this weak feeling. Keeping his straight cocky grin he lifted his foot, letting her take it. Mulan took it and was about to walk away when Shang warned, "You better watch it next time or you won't be so lucky." 

Mulan glared at him and walked away. Shang joined his friends as they laughed he looked at Chien Po who looked at him back and simple just shook his head in disbelief. Shang stopped laughing but instead for that quick moment studied Chien Po's face expression. Shang ignored it and went along with the others. 

"Hey Shangy........" Said a young mans voice from behind them. They all turned around recognizing the voice. Shang glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Nu Fa" Said Shang. 

"What do you want now, you....." Yao began but got interrupted by him when Nu Fa held up his finger and waved it in the air to not continue with the rude comments that he had to say to his face. 

"Now that's not every nice to treat your old pale." Said Nu Fa as he turned to glare at Shang. "I see that you remembered me, Shang." He walked over to face Shang having five of his other guys right behind him who were strongly built as the others. 

Shang smiled and cocked his head, "How could I forget a rat." Said Shang as if were a joke. "I thought you and Hau Lu were just going to run off together?" Asked Shang. 

"Oh... well we were but she moved away and I decided to go on and graduate high school then oh.....You know bother you some more, make you life hell once more." Said Nu Fa in a sarcastic matter. 

Shang gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Well we better get going, bye Shang." He said as he walked away with the five others following him. Once they were gone Shang made a fist and pounded it into the locker right next to him. He sighed heavily from the anger deep inside him. 

"Hey, don't worry about him, he's an ass, he'll get what he deserves one of these days." Assured Loong.

He sighed once more, then the bell rang. Shang not even saying anything to them walked away to his class. Loong, Wang and the gang watched as their friend walked away in furry and pain inside. 

They all then went their separate ways and headed to class. The day went by and both Mulan and Ma Li were in English class doing their class work productively. Loong was sitting down in his seat working on the class work; he was easily getting bored with it. He was the same person that Ma Li thought was cute in their class. He looked up to see what time it was, but when he did he noticed that the same girl that Shang made fun of was right across from him. He slowly lowered his head down so that she would not see him and recognize him. 

As he looked at her, he realized that she was the same girl that Shang was supposed to pour something on too. Getting bored he began to work once more. 

The bell rung and everyone got up, "Now if your finished keep them, but if your not be sure to finish them." Announced the teacher. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch Mulan was eating and doing her homework at the same time. Ma Li looked over Mulan's shoulder to see what she was doing. "You're doing homework now?" She asked as she sat down in the seat right next to her. 

"I won't have time once I go home, I got to go to practice." 

Ma Li sighed, "Martial arts again, but you don't need them?" Argued Ma Li. Mulan looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Ma Li, you know that I just want to be safe and plus it's good exercise." She said, getting back to working on her papers so she would get it done before lunch was over.

"I know I know but, your already really good at it, I bet you can take down all the guys here" Complimented Ma Li. Mulan did any ways now a lot of martial arts, she practiced ever since she was ten and never stopped ever since. 

Mulan smiled and blushed a bit, then there was a sudden crack of laughter and a poor girl that was running out of the lunchroom screaming. Mulan noticed that it was Shang and his friends, she sighed heavily. "God those guys are real jerks" Announced Mulan. " I was walking and I bumped into Shang and him and the whole gang in the morning and they embarrassed me." 

"Really, what jerks?" 

"Guess what he said when I was about to leave?" 

"What?" 

"He told me to watch it."

"Wow, Oh...he has to watch his own back because you can get him and you can get him hard and he will be so surprised." Said Ma Li. making both herself and Mulan begin to laugh. 

Shang on the other hand was talking to his friends, "Hey, you know that girl that ran into you today? You know that she is the same one that you were going to spill something on?" Said Loong. 

"Yeah, I knew that, well she knows not to mess with me or really any of us anymore" Said Shang with pride. 

"No, I don't think she'll mess with any Seniors" Said Yao. 

"Yeah......." They all yelled out and gave each other high fives. Chien Po sat there examining the room and all the people in it, but when he saw the young girl that they had teased earlier, he had a feeling that there was something different about her. For some odd reason he had a feeling that she was different in a way. He had visions like this because he practiced easing the body and spirit and his teacher would teach him stuff like that. He was learning to be a monk anyway so he had some experience. 

"Hey Chien Po, what are you doing?" Asked Shang, interrupting Chien Po's thoughts. 

"Oh...Nothing" 

"What are you looking at over there?" Once again Shang asked pondering why his friend has been so quiet lately. 

"No...He's just looking at that stupid sophomore girl." Said Wang pointing over to where Mulan was sitting. 

"I think we should do something to her after school or something." Suggested Wang. 

"I think you guys should leave her alone." Said Chien Po as he paused waiting for their response. 

"Why?" They all asked at once. Confused as to why Chien Po was standing up for this one girl. 

"Yeah, she knows not to mess with us anymore or at least she shouldn't any more." Said Shang. Chien Po was about to explain but then the bell rang and lunch was over. "Shang" Called out Chien Po. Shang stopped and waited for Chien Po to catch up with him then walked with him. 

"What is it Chien Po?" Asked Shang.

"Well I was about to tell you guys that, that girl; she's different from the rest, I can sense it." He paused "I have a feeling that you really never should have messed with her, I can see it in her that she is strong willed, but yet has a sweet and gentle heart." 

"You can tell this by the visions?"

"There not necessary visions, Since I'm training to become a monk, I can see when I look at her I can tell that she is strong. And I think you should give her a chance, I saw how you looked at her and I can tell that when you see her that there's some kind of spark inside of you." 

Shang chuckled, "What do you mean?" Chien Po looked at him giving him the 'you know what I mean look' Shang began to laugh, "You can't be serious, she's a sophomore and......"

"And....seniors can't like sophomores, why won't see past that silly nonsense and see that she might be the one?" Shang looked at him ready to laugh but held it in realizing that maybe he was right. "Well I got to get to class you just think about it ok." 

"Yeah..." Responded Shang, having second thoughts on what to do. As he got to class he sat in his seat and did the class work that was assigned on the chalkboard. Once he finished he put his head down and thought about what Chien Po said then what the other guys told him to do, and much more that has been going on ever since he saw her. "Why is this happening to me, I don't want to like? Do I like her? Why, what makes her so different from the others?" He questioned in his head. 

As the bell went off, the next few classes went by and all of them he argued to himself what he would do. By the end of the day he had finally decided to say that he was sorry to her and maybe to introduce himself to her. 

As he made his way outside to where his car was, he leaned up against the nice red shiny paint of his new car and waited to see if she would come out. 

Mulan and Ma Li were walking together "Bye" Mulan waved good bye to her friend and headed straight for Shang's direction, not knowing that he was even there. 

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Hey!" He called out. Mulan looked up and saw that it was Shang, she glared at him and continued walking away. Shang ran after her and walked right up against her. "I was wondering if I could get your name, please." 

"Oh so you can spread a rumor about me or something? I don't think so." She began to walk faster but then he got in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Please, I want to know your name, so I can give you a proper apology." He said as he continued to look deep into her eyes. Mulan could see that by his eyes he was like almost pleading. 

"Mulan, Fa Mulan" She said kindly and in a sweet voice. 

"Well Mulan, I'm sorry about what I did, and I was hoping to make it up to you?" He said giving her one of his to die for grins. Mulan was not impressed and thought that maybe this is some kind of trick or something and would make a fool out of her. 

She began to walk away. "Woo...wait, I said that I was sorry" Said Shang trying to catch up to her. 

"How do I know your not making it up?" She continued to walk faster. 

"Hey wait....." He grabbed her by the arm, with this Mulan took his arm and twisted it around, then sent her leg right under his, knocking him down hard on the ground. She kneeled over him and said, "You better watch yourself...Senor." She grinned at him and left. He got up quickly and rubbed his head and back. He continued to watch as she left astonished that she actually took him down like that, that she even had the skill and strength to do such a thing. Chien Po was right, she was different, but it was the kind of different that made him wonder if Chien Po might be right that she could be his type.

A smile crept upon his face and he began to chuckle, "Wow..." He whispered to himself. He shook his head then headed to his car, making the car's engine roar he turned out of the school and headed for home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Please Review! I hope the grammar and spelling are a some what better, please tell me if it is, Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~I got no reviews for the last chapter but I hope I might for this one! Please read and review, It really helps out! Thanks! And enjoy!

Chapter 4: 

Mulan was at school, getting her stuff in her locker that she needed. "Hey" hearing this made her turn to see who it was. The young man that stood before her had a blue shirt on, dark jeans with his hair jelled and had the tips spiked. It was Shang. 

She rolled her eyes and shut her locker and began to walk past him. "What do you want now?" She asked with irritation. 

"You never gave me a chance to introduce myself to you, I'm...."

"I know who you are." She snapped.

"Oh you do, do ya." He said arching his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Why won't you leave me alone and go bother someone else?" With that said she turned around and began to walk away from him. Shang shook his head and rolled his eyes 'girls' he thought, and walked away the other direction. 

Nu Fa was in the corner, he had witnessed the whole thing. He grinned at his friends that were right beside him and told the to follow him. As he caught up with Mulan he extended his arm right in front of her blocking her way, and pressed it against the locker making her stop suddenly. "I told you too....." She looked up and noticed that it wasn't Shang, instead it was another good looking young man that was obviously older then her. 

Nu Fa smiled, "I'm sorry am I in your way cutie?" He asked examining her from head to toe. 

She looked at him with a disgusted look and replied, "Actually you are!"

"Aw...I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself to stop such a gorgeous young lady." He began to corner Mulan forcing her into the lockers behind her. He was practically breathing on her now. 

"Get away from me!" She yelled, trying to push him away from her. Shang looked at where he could hear her voice, once he saw Nu Fa by her, he immediately got mad and gritted his teeth with fury that came from deep inside him. 

Nu Fa kept getting closer and closer to Mulan, his friends kept cheering and laughing on. But before he knew it he was on the floor holding his jaw where he had been punched. He looked up to see who hit him and as he looked he saw a tall figure to be Shang. Shang stood right in front of Mulan glaring at him to not dare to come any closer to her. 

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for, just leave her alone ok." He warned, he turned to Mulan to see if she was ok, seeing that she seemed to be ok, he walked away and headed for his class. Groups of people gathered around, as they witnessed the whole thing between Shang and Nu Fa. Nu Fa got up and walked away with his friends as they tried to help him with his bruised jaw. Mulan stood there astonished that Shang did that, and for what. All this time she was so harsh to him but he still managed to come to her rescue. 

She walked to where he had walked off to. She frowned, he was no where in site, She wanted to thank him for what he did but how? Would he let her after all that she has done to him? She sighed 'Why? Does he have feeling for me or was he just trying to be nice?' She asked to herself. The bell rung and she headed for class with a bit of a smile on her face. 

It was lunchtime and Mulan was explaining to her everything that happened yesterday and of what had happened to her in the morning. Ma Li sighed, "Oh...my god that's so....so.... Unlike him, but yet so.... Sweet." Mulan giggled.

"Yeah but I don't know what it might mean, I mean I have been kind of mean to him lately. What should I do?" 

"Well he's in this lunch period right?"

"Yes"

"Just go over there and talk to him."

Mulan's eyes widened at her friends response, "What?" She paused as he jaw had dropped, "You can't be serious? What would I say?" 

Ma Li was looking over to where Shang and the whole group was and noticed that the most popular girl in the whole school was walking alone with her friends with their short skirts and tight, small shirts. Her hair was black with some highlights; it flowed with her as she walked down the lunchroom almost to make all the guys gruel and whistle at her. 

"Hey baby, come over here!" Called out Wang. She grinned and walked over there and sat over there in between Wang and Loong. 

"Um....Mulan I don't think you can go over there anymore." Announced Ma Li. 

"Why?" Mulan looked over at Shang's table and saw that a very pretty girl that looked about their age was over there flirting with all the guys over there. "Who is that?"

"That's the most popular girl in the whole school, Fang Lu." They both continued to stare at the table, "I heard her say that she has a crush on Shang"

"Who saws that she'll win his heart?" 

"Mulan, look at her, she can get any guy in the whole school, she has never been rejected before in her life. Why do you say that any ways?" Mulan looked at her only to make her friend cup her mouth, "You like him!" She declared.

"What? No I don't" She paused with thought, "Ok, a little."

"Ah! I knew it all along" 

Mulan shook her head, "What ever you say." She turned to glace at Shang, he was there talking to her and all the guys, 'maybe I don't have a chance' she declared to herself, with that appeared a small frown on her face. 

~*~*~

"So, Shang you going to the prom with anyone?" Fang Lu asked fluttering her eyes at him trying to be adorable. 

"Uh...Well, I was thinking of not even going." 

Fang stood up straight, "What, you have to go! I mean...Well if you change your mind, just tell me ok. Well I got to go talk to you guys later." She winked at Shang and walked away clucking away with her high heel shoes. Shang watched her leave, then noticed Mulan across the table and how gentle and delicate she looked from across the room. 

"So I heard this morning that you and Nu Fa got into a little fight." Declared Wang. Then all their heads turned as they looked at him for an answer as to why. 

"It was nothing, really" 

"A come on Shang!" wined Yao. Shang sighed and looked at all his friends. 

"All right, it was because that he was bothering Mulan." 

"Who's Mulan?" Asked Loong. 

Shang sighed even heavier and placed his hand in back of his head and rubbed his neck in a bit of nervousness. "She's the girl that I made fun of, the one a couple of days ago that I was suppose to pour something on." 

"Why?" Asked Ling.

"Yeah I mean, she's just a sophomore" added Loong. 

"Guys she's not just some young sophomore, I met her after school the other day and......" 

"Let me guess you think she's cute, and you want to go out with her" Interrupted Wang assuming that, that was the reason that he went after her.

"What's happening to you Shang?" Asked Yao.

Shang pounded the table with his fists and snapped, "No...you guys shut up and please, let me explain." They stayed silent and let him speak and say what he had to say. "All right, so it was after school and I wanted to apologize to her for making fun of her...."

"I thought you....." Shang glared at Ling as if saying not to interrupt him. "Any ways I asked her for her name and she gave it but when I told her that I wanted to make it up to her she just walked away so I tried to stop her but when I did, she took me down." 

Loong shook his head and put out both of his hands in confusion, "Woo...Woo...what do you mean she took you down?" 

"I mean she twisted my arm then sent her leg right under mine and the next I was on the ground" answered Shang. The others stopped and looked at each other almost as if they didn't believe it. 

"I told you, but you didn't listen to me." Said Chien Po shaking his head at Shang for his foolishness, but then again how was he supposed to know. 

"How was I supposed to know that she has an incredible skill?"

Chien Po folded his hands together on the table and looked at Shang straight in the eye. "Well I guess the question is, Why you went after her to say that you were sorry and I think this will hook up with the reason why you didn't pour anything on her either." 

Shang sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, he leaned back on his chair as his friends stared at him waiting for his answer. "I...I...don't know."

The guys looked at each other then at Shang, "Yeah you do" said Loong. "Shang, were not going to make fun of you if you like her, I mean yeah she's a sophomore but we really want you to be happy." Shang grinned at his friends. 

Shang held out his hand, "Thanks man." Loong slapped his on Shang's.

"No prob." 

"So do you think you like her, or...what?" Asked Ling.

"I don't know, I think I do but I don't want to." 

"Well all I got to say is, do what you think is right, and I think what you did this morning might help you make that decision." Chien Po said with wise words. Shang sighed and looked off in the distance where Mulan sat. 

"I know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the end of the day and everyone was going home or to work. Shang began to search in his pocket for his car keys when, "Shang, wait up!" He turned around and noticed that it was Mulan. He sighed, he was all ready going thought enough with her, what did she want? But he stopped any ways and waited for her to catch up to him. When she caught up she stopped and took a couple breaths of air before she began to talk. "Can we talk, Shang?" She asked very nicely in her calm and sweet tone, that she had given him on the day he asked for her name. 

He sighed heavily and sat down on the corner of the sidewalk, "Fine" She bent down and sat down next to him. 

"Well I wanted to say that I was sorry that I was being a jerk to you. And I want to thank you for helping me this morning." 

Shang looked up at her and saw that she meant it, just by looking into her eyes he could tell that she was serious. "No problem." An uncomfortable silence was among them until Mulan decided to ask one question.

"Um....Why did you help me after I treated you so badly?" 

Shang looked up at her ready to say something but her dark, oval shaped eyes caught him off guard again, he looked deep into her eyes and her face, 'she's beautiful' he thought. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the thought, "Um...well, I saw that you were in need so I decided to help." Mulan smiled he smiled back. 

"So.....Um....do you think it would be ok with you if maybe we could be...friends?" Mulan asked unsure if he would even want to be seen with her in public. 

Shang chuckled, "Why wouldn't I" He cleared his throat, "Yeah...Yeah...I don't see why not." He said trying to act all cool about instead. For that second they stared at each other without any thing to say. "So...I never got to ask you how you know how to do that martial arts stuff that you pulled on me the other day."

Mulan blushed, "Oh...uh...sorry about that."

"It's ok, just how did you learn those kind of moves, I mean I know some wrestling moves but nothing was cooler then that." Mulan was blushing ever harder now. 

"Thank you, Well when I was about ten I always watched my father do his practices, he taught me and later on he signed me up for martial arts training and this is where I am now." 

"Wow....Well uh...do you have a ride home, because if you want I can take you home?" He got up and pointed to his car as an invitation. 

Mulan got up and brushed herself off, "Um...that's ok, I can just walk." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah."

"Well maybe next time, how about?"

"That would be good." Mulan sighed; "I better...get going."

"Oh...yeah, um...see you tomorrow" 

Mulan walked along, she turned her head around and said, "Bye" then continued walking. 

Shang sighed, "Bye" He whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Please review! 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5:

Mulan was in her room getting ready for school; she glanced down at the small desk to where some of her makeup laid. She never really wore makeup but wanted to look pretty for Shang. But then again he might notice and wonder why she put it on. So she decided only to put a little on. As she exited her room her mom came up to her with her lunch in her hands to give. 

"Here you go swee......ty" Fa Li glanced at her daughters face, seeing the makeup gave her a hint that Mulan was trying to impress someone special. "You're wearing makeup." Stated her mom. 

"Yeah, well got to go bye mom." She took her lunch and kissed her mom on the cheek. 

"Woo....woo....honey, why are you wearing makeup? Are you trying to impress someone?" Her mother said gloating.

Mulan blushed, "No Mom, I have to go, bye."

"Do you want me to pick you up, dear?"

"No that's ok I'll walk." Yelled Mulan who was already out the door. 

Mulan got to school not long after, she saw Ma Li in the hallway looking all bummed out, she ran over to her and sat right down next to her. "Hey, Ma Li, what's wrong?" 

"Oh it's just that, you now the guy in our English class, well I just saw him with this other girl yesterday. You know I wish sometimes I was more pretty, so that someone would like me, ya know." Explained Ma Li. 

"Ma Li, you are pretty the right person will come and like you for who you are not for outside beauty, these things I guess just take time. Plus there are other guys out there besides him" Ma Li looked at Mulan as if she were a different person.

"Where did that come from, I mean it's like a different person." She stared at her face, seeing that she also had makeup on. "And you're wearing makeup.....Wait, does this have to do with......Oh my god yes, it does doesn't it?" 

"What?" 

"You have a crush on Shang, don't you?" 

"Ma Li, were just friends" Mulan said blushing.

"You two are friends now, aw......friends with benefits." Joked Ma Li.

Mulan slapped her on the arm, "Stop it" She said trying to keep a straight face without laughing but then she bust into laughter along with her friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you two are friends, now?" Asked Loong as they walked down the sidewalk to get to the doors of the high school. 

"Yes, for the final time." Shang pronounced. He had told his friends about the other day when him and Mulan decided to become friends. "Now will guys promise me you'll leave her alone and not to bother her and no making fun of." Shang said setting the rules down at them in word. 

"Shang, If she's a friend of yours, she's a friend of us." Said Yao. 

"So are you guys going to come over today, my parents are out and left me with the house?" Asked Wang who was raising his eyebrows up and down, giving them the hint that he had alcohol and plenty of it. 

Yao and Ling rose their hands in the air with excitement. "Count us in." Declared the both of them at the same time. Wang smiled and glanced at the other two to see what their response would be. 

"Yeah sure." Loong answered for both him and Shang.

"All right then, see you guys there." 

They opened the door and headed inside only to of course see Nu Fa right there with his friends and a ton of girls. The girls were all over him, flirting and all that. Ling gave Shang a look as if he had a plan to spoil Nu Fa's fun, "Should we say hello?" Ling asked. 

Shang glanced back at Nu Fa and said, "No not this time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rain was falling hard at the high school; the winds were blowing fiercely against the rain. Of course it had to storm, the day when she told her mom not to pick her up. She could of sworn that today was going to a nice day but it turned out not to be. 

She looked out the window of the class room, as the bell rung her and Ma Li walked together in the hallway to gather their things then head to lunch. "What am I going to do now, I have to walk home in this." Complained Mulan. 

"That sucks, If I didn't take the bus home I would take you home but you now." 

"What am I going to do?" 

"Wait, why don't you go talk to Shang and ask him if he can take you home?" 

Mulan thought, 'he did say that he would give me a ride home some time.' 'Will he want to still?' "I guess I could try, but your coming up there with me." 

Ma Li nodded then stopped and turned wide eyed, "I'm what, you got to be crazy?" 

"Why, If I'm friends with him I'm sure he won't be rude to mine." Assured Mulan. 

"What will I say, I don't know what to do?" Mulan placed her hands on Ma Li's shoulders to clam her down.

"Ma Li just don't worry about it, just be yourself, besides you don't have to say anything all you got to do is stand there with me."

As they entered the cafeteria, Mulan began to search for Shang so she could ask him for a ride. Then she saw a large man that she recognized, who sat at their table. He seemed to be the only one there for now so she decided to walk over and ask him if he knew where Shang was. "Um....excuse me." Mulan said with an innocent look on her face. She tapped Chien Po's shoulder and waited for him to turn around and answer her.

Chien Po turned around and smiled, he recognized that the girl to be Mulan. "Hi, how may I help you Mulan that is your name is it not?" 

Mulan looked at him surprised, "Yes, how did you know my name?" 

"Shang told me, well us any ways I'm Chien Po, please sit down." Chien Po pulled up a seat next to him, then noticed that Mulan had a friend with her. "Oh I'm sorry, here you go" He got another chair for Ma Li and pushed her in as well as Mulan, Then both thanked him "And you would be, young lady?"

"Ma Li." She blushed a bit, considering his size she thought that he would be mean and basically a mean bully but instead he was kind hearted. 

Chien Po smiled and turned towards Mulan, "Well any ways what did you want?" He asked kindly. 

"Well I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where Shang is?" 

"Him and the others should be here soon." Then out of surprise four guys pulled out their chairs and sat down around the table talking and laughing together, not noticing that Mulan and Ma Li were there. "Huh hum....." Chien Po said load enough for them to hear, so he could get their attention. They immediately turned towards Chien Po then saw the two girls. They noticed that they were younger but only by a couple years or so. 

"Hey Chien Po whose your friends?" Asked Ling giving him a wink.

"Mulan and Ma Li, where's Shang?" He introduced.

"So your Mulan? Well nice to meet you. He should be coming soon." Wang looked around near the doorway then saw him heading for the table. "See there he is, now." 

Shang looked at his table and smiled, then he saw Mulan sitting there with another girl that he guessed must be her friend. He began to blush a bit in the cheeks he quickly got a chair and sat in between Wang and Loong. "Hey Mulan, how are you?" He asked.

Mulan blushed a bit and responded, "Good, you?"

"Not bad." He glanced at Ma Li and pointed, "Whose your friend?"

"Oh this is Ma Li."

Ma Li smiled, A bit embarrassed that one of the hottest guys in the school just asked whom she was. "Hi." Shang nodded and smiled. Ma Li began to blush deep red. 

"Mulan came here looking for you, I think she needed to ask you something?" Said Chien Po. 

"Oh yes, sorry well I was wondering that is if you don't mind if well......." Mulan mumbled on getting nervous as to what she should say next. But why? She never did this even if she was talking to a guy. What made him so different? Even if he was hot and a senior but she talked to plenty of guys that were hot but never her type, was he her type or something, she did not know.

"Yeah....." Said Shang, looking at her waiting for an answer or something.

"Can you take me home?" Shang gave it thought he stared deep into her eyes her dark eyes looked as if there was a spark or something that made them irresistible. 'keep with it Shang, she's just a friend and nothing more.' thought Shang deep in his thoughts. The way she stumbled for what she had to say made her look cute in his eyes. 

"Sure." The gang looked at him stunned that he said yes, he didn't even let them in his new car, because he so called said that they would ruin it because he knew that they had there own cars. 

Mulan lightened up, "Thanks!" 

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Asked Loong, pointing to Mulan and Ma Li noticing that they weren't eating. 

"You girls need some meat on those bones" Commented Yao who was stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. 

Mulan smiled, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." 

"Well I'm a little hungry, but I didn't bring any money to get anything." Said Ma Li, looking at her stomach witch growled for hunger. Loong got up and stood right next to her. 

She looked up amazed that she was right next the guy she had a crush on, "Here, I'll get you something" He offered.

"But it's your money I can't ask you to buy me something." 

"It doesn't matter, come on." He reached out his hand out for hers and smiled. She looked at his hand then him, he was so cute. She smiled and gently gave him her hand; he pulled her up from her seat and they walk up to the line. She smiled the whole way.

Mulan watched her friend go, she looked so happy. Shang switched seats and sat down next to Mulan. Mulan caught him sitting next her out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to face him now, she smiled. Their eyes meet; she almost felt like she was in air, her heart raced. 'He is so handsome' she thought. 'But were friends'

"You sure you not hungry, I can get you something?" He offered. 

"No that's ok; I have to take it easy today with some foods."

"Why what's today?" Asked Ling, interrupting their conversation but asked out of his own curiosity. 

Mulan blushed, she felt embarrassed but decided to say it any ways, "Well I got Martial arts practice and my teacher told me that for me I shouldn't eat a lot before I go." Explained Mulan.

The guys all began to chuckle, "Shang Wasn't kidding, we thought he was joking when he told us that you took him down to the ground the one day." Said Wang.

Mulan blushed deep red. "Can you have anything to drink?" Shang held his drink in front of her. She looked at it about to reject; "I don't have cuddies" He smiled. Mulan giggled and took the drink from him and had a couple sips. 

"Thanks!" She replied handing him back his drink. Shang took back his drink while still looking at her. He stared deep into her eyes again and felt himself get closer to her, but then Loong and Ma Li got back from the line and waited for Shang to get out of Ma Li's seat.

"Sorry, here you go." Said Shang as he got up and let Ma Li sit back down next to Mulan. 

"Hey, how about you two stay here and eat with us?" Said Ling. 

"Yeah, how about it?" Added Yao.

"That's quite all right, we got a table of friends waiting for us over there" Said Mulan.

"You don't have to sit with us every day if you don't want to but your always welcome." Chien Po said kindly adding to the offer.

Mulan and Ma Li looked at each other then at all the guys, "I don't see why not." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the lunchroom sat Fang Lu, and the other preps. "Fang, look there are some girls over at Shang's table, what should we do?" Said her one friend as she pointed to the table. Fang looked over at the girls disgusted. 

"What are they doing there?" She paused. "They think they can get some that's a laugh."

"The one girl is sitting next to Loong." Said Li Li who was going Loong, she grew jealous. "I say we go over there" She demanded. 

"We will girls, don't worry." Said Fang who grinned at them. No one messed with Fang or her men. But Shang wasn't her man; at least he didn't think so. 

At the end of the day Shang was walking with Loong to both their cars. It was still pouring rain, they had their jackets on but neither had a hood, so their head was getting wet. "So you seem quiet fond of Ma Li, do you not?" Shang asked making his friend look at him strangely.

"She's cute but no one is cuter then Li Li." He stated.

"You're going out with her? When?" 

"Just last afternoon. Besides Ma Li may be cute but I was only trying to be nice to her that's all. See you tonight." 

Shang shook his head and began to get his car keys out from his pocket. "Are you still going to take me home or are you going to leave me here?" Shang turned around and saw Mulan with an umbrella that Ma Li had given her before she left. She walked up to him and put the umbrella over his head to keep the rain off. "You know you can catch a cold that way." 

Shang chuckled, "Get in." Mulan smiled and ran to the other side. She undid the umbrella and hopped in the front seat next to Shang. "So where do you live?"

"Chong'n Hai road." 

"Ok" He put his keys in and put it into first gear and stepped on the gas and headed out. "I just got this new motorcycle it's so awesome, I should take you out with it sometime, that is if you want to?"

Mulan smiled, "I would like that." Shang smiled at her then turned his attention back to the road. 

"So is there anything that might give me clue which house will be yours?" 

"Khan, He'll be in the front."

Shang raised his brow, who was Khan? "Whose Khan?"

"Oh that would be my horse, he's pretty much all black, he's really nice too." She paused "Would you like to se him some time?"

"Sure, but you sure he'll be out now? Won't he get wet out here?"

"He loves the rain; it gets him cleaned up pretty well so that we don't have to." 

Shang slowed his car down and pointed to a house that had two big statues in the front yard and a back stallion that was running around in a fenced in area of the yard. Beautiful tress and flowers also surrounded it and of course there were plenty of Magnolia blossom trees. "Would this be it?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you for taking me home." 

"Sure, no problem." 

Mulan got out but then stopped and looked down at Shang, "Would you like to come in?" 

"Oh no that's ok, maybe next time ok."

Mulan shrugged, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya" Mulan closed the door and ran inside. Shang waited awhile to make sure she got in, once she did she waved and went inside. He waved back then stepped on the gas and sped out of there. 

As Mulan passed the kitchen, her mom put the dishrag away and put her hands on her hips. "So...who took ya home?"

"Oh...just a boy."

"Whats the boys name?" 

Mulan sighed, "Shang....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think, please review! Thanks!


	6. Love vs Hate

~I didn't get many reviews but thanks for the ones that I did get, I'm glad you guys liked it. Please be sure to read and review this chapter. 

Chapter 6: Love vs. Hate 

It was night and Wang; Loong and the gang were all at Wang's house getting drunk. There were bottles everywhere. And of course Li Li and the other girls including Fang Lu. The girls giggled as they kept the guys company. Then came a knock on the door no one heard it except for Loong. He wobbly walked over to the door carrying his drunken self. He opened the door to see Shang. "Guess man where have you been?" He asked still trying to keep him self up. 

Shang invitingly walked himself in and walked towards Loong. "It doesn't matter now" Shang looked to see the group but then saw that Fang and the other girls were here too. "You invited them?" He whispered in Loong's ear. 

"Wang did, he told them about tonight so they decided to come over and have some fun with us if ya know what I mean......" Loong nudged Shang on his side then winking at him. Shang didn't really want them over because he knew that once Fang saw him, that both of them would probably drink then start making out. That's usually what happened when she came over. He couldn't help it though she was pretty but he didn't want her he wanted to be with someone else. 

"Shang!......" Screamed Fang as she ran over to him half drunken herself. She smiled at him and handed him a beer. "Come on your missing all the fun." She took his hand and dragged him over to where the others were. As the night went by they drank and laughed and told stories till they were getting sick and puking in the bathrooms. Shang and Fang were still in the room on the couch as the others were either getting sick or in other rooms. Fang looked at Shang, she liked him so much, just the way he looked with his strong muscles and the shape of him it made him look like a god. 

She scooted herself over to him and kissed him on the neck, making him move once he felt her touch. "What are you doing, Fang?" He asked even though he knew what she was doing. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She got closer to him again and began to close her eyes. 

Shang put his finger on her lips to stop her, "I can't do this" 

"What! What do you mean you can't?......" She paused and thought he didn't want her he wanted that sophomore girl, but why? "You want that girl that sat at your table don't you?" 

Shang gulped but didn't say a thing. "Shang stop going after that....girl she's nothing people are starting to wonder what's happening to you, rumors will start Shang and they wont be good. Just stay away from her ok." 

"But......" he couldn't finish she pressed her finger on his lips and hushed him. 

She got closer and closer to him, Shang was trying to fight his emotions but they weakened out and he felt himself getting closer to her too. Their lips touched and they began to kiss one another. 

Maybe she was right what if rumors started he didn't want that but Mulan......she was different. The first time he saw her his heart felt soft and weak but then again she was a sophomore and he was a senor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As the weekend went by it was Sunday afternoon and Mulan was in the barn with her horse Khan giving him a well done grooming. She hummed a tone off the top of her head while she groomed him down. As she finished she began to get him ready for a ride. She went to go get the bridle when she heard something coming from the corner she looked there then at Khan who was standing there perfectly straight where she had left him. She looked back in the corner and walked over to it, she heard it again. "Hello....." 

She inched closer, then she heard a voice saying, "Oh.....Ouch......" He cried. She saw no one though.

"Who's there?" She turned in circles trying to find the person that said that.

"Um....Hun.....Down here." The voice said. As she looked down she saw a small red lizard that was now standing straight up look right on up at her. Mulan screamed at the top of her lungs. The creature tried to calm her down but it was no use. So instead he climbed up to her should really quick and covered her mouth, she didn't move. She breathed in and out frightened by the little thing. "I'm going to hurt you ok, just promise me that you won't run or anything ok?" 

Mulan shacked her head in agreement. The creature slowly let go and placed himself on top of the pile of hay so she could see him straight on. "My name is Mushu I'm your guardian."

"You're a guardian; you look like a lizard?" 

"Dragon! Not lizard.....I don't do that tongue thing" He stock out his tongue out at her and made it move like lizards would. 

"But I thought that dragons were bigger?...."She asked confused. 

"I guess you could say that I'm travel size for your convenience." 

"Ok....but why are you here? Why do I need to be guarded?" 

"Ah.......good question? No but really you don't need me now but you will trust me. So if you need me just call ok." 

"Ok?........" And just like that he puffed out of thin air. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on to what she was doing. She Khan ready and hopped onto his back and got on the road She started trotting then made him go faster until she went from a canter to a gallop. She moved fast between the wind and her stead. 

The thought of why Mushu came to her and told her that she would need him made her wonder what might go wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Monday morning came Mulan had decided since it was a nice Monday morning that she would walk to school. As she got to the school she saw that Shang was just getting in too. She ran up to him and stood right in front of him. "Hey!" She said happily. She looked at Shang and his expression on his face didn't seem to change when he saw her, he looked rather mad and a bit upset all together. "What's wrong?"

Shang sighed heavily; "Well for one thing you're in my way!" He snapped, pushing her away so he could get in the school. 

'What's wrong with him he never did that before?' thought Mulan. "Shang......." She called out again. She placed her hand on her shoulder but jumped up when Shang suddenly took her hand in his and slammed her into the wall. She looked at him with wide eyes, what was he doing? 

"Mulan just leave me alone ok, stay away from me got it?" He let go of her and walked away. He sighed he wished he had never did that. He never wanted to hurt her but it was over now and he didn't have to worry about her any longer. 

Mulan was stunned leaving her to watch him go away while she was rubbing her head. Chien Po saw her and that she seemed to be hurt. He ran over to her and said, "Are you all right." 

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes; "No.....Shang just slammed me into the wall and told me never to talk to him again." She explained out of anger and hurt. 

"Why?"

"I don't know?" 

Chien Po noticed that she was rubbing her head where she had been hit with the hard wall. "Do you want some ice?" He asked kindly noticing that she had been hurt.

"No! Just........I'm fine!" With that she walked away and headed to her classroom. 

Chien Po watched as she ran through what was now a crowd of people. He then saw out of the corner of his eye Shang with Fang. He knew something was up and Fang was the one to blame. She had gotten to Shang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too short or anything and I'm sorry if you didn't like the beginning about them getting drunk and all that. Well any ways I've tried please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to write some thing in it please tell me. Thanks! 


	7. Heart Broken

~Thanks for the reviews, ill try to write more often but I had exams and projects but now I'm done with school and I can get back to writing. Well hope you like this chapter!

Chapter7: Heart Broken

Mulan was in the bathroom crying it was going to lunch time any minuet and she didn't care, she never felt so hurt before. The things that he said were almost too much for her to handle. She was so confused, why did he slam her into the wall and why did he say those things to her. She wiped away her tears quickly as she heard Ma Li call her name, as she entered the bathroom. "There you are I .........." She noticed Mulan had tears in her eyes she ran to her side and sat down next to her and hugged her. "What happened Mulan?" She asked still having her arms around her for comfort.

"Shang.......he......." She said all chocked up and trying to say it all at once but she had been crying for awhile now and it was hard to do especially when she had to talk about it. "He was mad......at me for some reason.......and I don't know why he just yelled at me and told me to leave......him alone.....and I was just trying to say hi.....that's all!" She sank her head back down into her lap and cried even harder. 

Ma Li was mad for her friend, Mulan liked Shang, and he had to be such an ass to her now. Ma Li then said, "Mulan where did he hurt you?" Mulan got up and showed her, her side. It was red and scraped. Then she showed the bump on her head and that's when Ma Li saw and heard enough. She got to her feet and hugged Mulan. "I'll be back ok." With that Mulan nodded and watched as her friend left. 

~While that was going on back in the Lunch room with Shang and the guys~

Shang sat in his seat all quiet watching his friends as they joked and laughed around. "Hey where's Mulan and Ma Li?" Asked Loong. Shang just shrugged and sighed looking the other way as if showing that he could care less about it. "What's wrong Shang you seem.........."

"Will you just shut up I'm fine ok!" Shang snapped, getting all the guys attention. He glared at them then turned around. Chien Po had just gotten to the table seeing that Shang was there he decided that he would ask him about this morning and find out what happened between him and Mulan. He sat down and set his tray carefully down. 

"Hello guys how are we today?" He asked joyfully and politely as he usually did. 

"Ah.....Not well, Well just for Shang here, he's been crabby and we don't know why?" Shang sighed heavily hearing his friends talk about him. Chien Po sighed. "And we can't find Mulan or Ma Li anywhere?" Said Ling to add to the problem. 

"Well I know why Mulan isn't here, and I'm pretty sure why Shang is being like this. He hit her this morning and made her cry......."

"Oh shut up Chien Po , who cares ok, she's a stupid Sophomore!" Yelled Shang.

"You hit her why?" Asked Yao. 

"She didn't do any thing did she?" Said Wang who eyed his friend, as did all the others for what he did. But before Shang or the others could say anything more, Ma Li came storming in the lunchroom looking furious as ever. She yelled Shang's name and stood right next to him. He turned around ignoring her presents. 

"Shang, what the hell did you do to her, she's crying in the bathroom and because of you!" She yelled. 

"Is she all right?" Asked Chien Po. 

"No She has a huge scrap on her side and a bump on her head." Ma Li was almost in tears for Mulan. Mulan was like a sister to her that she never had and if she got hurt it was like she did too. They had been lose since day one and always would. 

"Shang, what the hell did you do to her?" Asked Loong, who stared at him as if he didn't know him.

"Nothing....." 

"Apparently you did something!" 

Ma Li got down on her knees and looked at him straight in the eye, "Shang.....why? She was just staring to like you too. And this morning you had to slam her into the wall and yell at her!? She did nothing to you. Please talk to her." She begged but she just frowned as she then watched Shang get up and walk away. 

Loong walked up to Ma Li and helped her up. "Show me where she is." He whispered. Ma Li feeling the warm touch of his arm made her warm all inside; she nodded slowly and walked him to where Mulan was. 

Shang was in the hallway roaming around when he saw Mulan near the bathroom. He gulped and headed towards her but he didn't know what to say to her, he knew he hurt her but a part of him felt bad for what he had done to her. Juggling with what to he finally made his decision and started walking over to her. He softly tapped her shoulder making her jolt up and turn around she glared at him and headed for the bathroom but he moved in front of her blocking her way. "Can we talk?" he whispered quietly. 

"Why? You'll just push me into the wall. She continued to try to get in but he stayed where he was keeping from getting in. "Will you please just leave me alone?" She begged with hurt. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was hurt, a tear rolled down her cheek he dared not to remove it. 

"Mulan.......I........I was a jerk ok, and.....I........." 

"Shang I don't want to hear it ok, My head hurts and so does my side so will you please leave me alone because isn't that what you want in the first place?" She glared at him. 

"Shang?" Mulan and Shang turned to see Ma Li and Loong standing only a couple feet away from them. Mulan turned around and headed somewhere else beside where she was now. Shang just let her go knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to her or apologize because she was to upset with him to even see his face right then. He understood if she didn't want to talk she had a good reason not to. He also understood if she never wanted to talk to him again all though he feared that, that wouldn't have to come to that. 

Shang then walked away but the opposite way that Mulan had gone. Ma Li and Loong stood there turned to each other confused as to what they should do. "Come on, let's go. I don't think we can do anything right now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked away from what they had just witnessed. Even though Ma Li was so happy to have the man of her dreams have his arms around her; she still pitied and felt for Mulan. And yet she had a feeling that she too felt sorry for Shang, he lost just one thing that would have been that greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He lost a good friend and maybe even his soul mate. 

Mulan was in the pouring rain, as she was headed home. She felt so heart broken, Why? she thought. She liked Shang, maybe even more. She thought he was going to be there for her, carrying her in his arms be there when she needed him but it would never happen now. It was just another dream just like all her other ones. 

Light came ahead blinding her. As the light passed, she heard the engine roar too as it went it was a car. She then hears the car stop and she then watched as it backed up and stopped in front of her. The window was rolled down to reveal, Nu Fa. Mulan knew this was going to be bad. But as she looked at him she noticed that he looked more emotional to her and more concerned, like he actually cared about how she was. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked. She wondered if he even recognized her. 

She looked around her then nodded. He unlocked the door and she hopped in. "Thanks!" She whispered softly. He knew who she was, he felt bad for her, because she didn't look well. 

"No problem." He paused and looked at her. "So where do you live?" Mulan told him the directions to her house. Once he got her to there she thanked him and was about to leave when he said, "What happened to your head?" She stopped and backed up back into the car. 

"I just got hit that's all nothing really." As she was about to leave she then stopped when she felt his hand go though her hair feeling her bump. Her heart raced, she didn't' know what to do, this was the same guy that tried to harass her, but why all of the sudden did he care about her and be so gentle? She wondered. 

"It doesn't seem like it's just nothing?" He said. She turned and looked into his eyes, was this actually happening? She thought. 

"Um.....I have to get going, thank you for the ride." 

"No problem." Mulan got out of the car and walked to her house. Nu Fa watched as she left. As she disappeared he began to glare and chuckle a bit, for really he had saw that whole thing and he knew what happened in the morning, and his plan was starting to work out perfectly. 

Mulan closed the door behind her and leaned on it, She sighed then smiled, maybe today wasn't so bad after all, she thought? 

~Oh...........I'm evil! hehehehe lol, any ways I hope you like this one please be sure to leave a review! Thanks! Sorry if you don't like this one, ill try to do a better job next time! REVIEW! PLEASE! lol thanks!


	8. Change of heart

~Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been busy lately. Well any ways for the reviewers that I have I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, thanks!

Chapter 8: Change of Heart

Shang and the gang were in the weight room lifting and sweating as they worked out. They guys stayed quiet and didn't say anything to Shang for that they knew that he was not well and upset about Mulan and the whole thing. Shang continued to do his lifting of weights for a little while more until he would go to the punching bag to excise there but to also to release some of his anger that was built inside him. He could not get over how badly Mulan looked at him in hurt. "Why did I have to hit her?" He thought to himself as he sighed heavily out loud. He wanted to do something to make it up to her but what? What was there that he could do to make things better? 

Just then three guys roughly around their size came walking in with their see through white shirts on and shorts. Shang glared at them it was Nu Fa and his gang. "Well look who it is on this fine day, Shang and his little friends." Said Nu Fa adding annoyance to their presents. Shang glared then rolled his eyes and walked over to the punching bag where he began to start doing kick moved and swift hand motions to hit the bag. Wang, Loong and the gang looked at Shang but continued to what they were doing. They knew that if Nu Fa pushed Shang today that he would probably regret it. 

Nu Fa walked over to where Shang was and leaned up against the wall, with his friends near by just in case anything would start. "You have been in a bad mood lately haven't you?" Asked Nu Fa. As he then watched Shang's hits to become much harder and quicker. He knew that he was starting to push buttons on him and he liked it. "And that girl, That poor little sophomore that you cared about so much, to bad......." He paused. "You know I saw her yesterday walking all alone so you know being the nice person that I am I picked her up and took her home."

"Hah, you nice that a load of crap!" Yelled out Yao. 

"Think what you want but she likes me and once we get closer in the end I will be hurting you and well once I don't that it's good bye Mulan....." Explained Nu Fa. 

Shang stopped and glared at Nu Fa, "Stay away from her." He warned. 

The gang could feel the tension quick and decided to drop what they were doing and to go over by Shang. "Make me!" Shang got quick to his feet and darted for him and both him and Nu Fa were fighting. Punch after punch they kept coming from one another. The Gang tried to get in and stop but they ended up fighting Nu Fa's friends instead. 

Mulan was walking through the hallway when she saw Shang on top of Nu Fa giving him the fist to his mouth. Mulan panicked and ran to the room, She screamed stop many of times but none heard she ran towards Shang put her arm around his neck and pulled him back yet slightly choking him making him weak for the need of air. Mulan released him, and watched as he was on his knees coughing for air. All the guys stopped and started at Shang and Mulan. She then caught sight of Nu Fa and his bloody nose and lip. She went over by him and helped him up. "Are you ok?" 

Shang glanced over and saw that Mulan was over helping Nu Fa. "Mulan........"

"What is wrong with you Shang he did nothing to you?" She yelled at him. "Why are you like this?" She demanded an answer in knowing why he took these actions on Nu Fa. 

"Mulan you don't understand. You don't know him, he will hurt you!" Shang explained as he got to his feet. 

"No, I think you just don't like him because he's nice unlike you!" She snapped. Nu Fa liking it decided to make things more interesting and fake like he was really hurt. 

"Ah...." Nu Fa leaned over on Mulan's shoulder acting like he needed her help in walking and standing up. Mulan responded to it exactly to how he planed and put his arm over her shoulder and held him so he would not fall. 

"You ok?" She asked.

"I think so..." 

"Mulan, Please listen to me and stay away from him, you don't know him, like we do!" 

"He's telling the truth Mulan......." Added Loong.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it ok, just stay away from him and leave us alone!" She turned away and with Nu Fa walked away and out of the room to take care of Nu Fa. Shang watched as she left with him. He glared then stomped his way through the guys and got his bag and headed out. 

Back at Mulan's house she decided to help Nu Fa with his cuts and burses that Shang had given him. "You sure your ok?" She asked once more. 

"Yes, Shang's a jerk!" He wiped away some blood that was beginning to roll down his lip.

"Oh...here let me get that for you." Mulan took the piece of wet cloth and lightly dabbed his lip with it. 

"Thank you"

"Sure" 

"I still can't believe that you hanged out with him though." He stated so randomly. 

"Why do you say that?" Mulan asked a little confused. 

"He's a jerk he just plays girls all the time and doesn't care about any one." 

"He's not like that; it's just that I guess he's been in a bad mood lately or something?" 

"Well think what you want but if I were you I would stay away from him." He paused. "I'll be back ok." 

"Ok." Mulan watched as he got up to go to the bathroom why did he hate him, it could be just because he hit him. But the things that he said about him didn't seem right to her they almost seemed false and not true. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Mulan got up and headed to open the door, it was Ma Li. "Hi what are you doing here?" Asked Mulan.

"To say hi what do you think?" 

"Here come in." 

Ma Li walked in and noticed that some one else was here too. "Who else is here?" 

"Nu Fa"

"Nu Fa! The Nu Fa?" 

"Yes, Shang was punching hi to death so i decided to help him, why?"

"Mulan he's bad, you shouldn't hang around him trust me!" Warned Ma Li. She didn't like the guy she heard any things about him that were not good.

"He's nice, Why do you people keep telling me that?"

"Mulan please get him out of here and don't speak to him ok."

"No, he's nice to me."

"I'm telling you this because you are my friend and I care about you ok." 

"Well if you're my friend then you will respect me and me other friends!" Ma Li looked at her hurt, what was wrong with her? She thought. All she wanted to do was warn her and be a good friend but obviously she didn't understand it. 

"Fine, do what you want but I was just trying to help you that's all, good bye." 

"Ma Li........" Mulan tried to stop her but it was already too late she was out the door and gone. 

"So......who was that?" Asked Nu Fa as he smiled at Mulan. 

"Oh that was my friend that's all." She looked back at the time where Nu Fa was cornering her down and then Shang came alone and saved her from him. She shook her head. She stared at him. "Um.....I think you better get going?" 

"Why?"

"Because I have things to do here and my parents should be home soon." Mulan walked passed him but he grabbed her arm and stared at her disapproval. 

"I don't think you got things to do?" Mulan looked at him scared as to what he was going to do. And what she was going to do about it. She should have listened to Shang, Ma Li and everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like it, Yes another cliffhanger. Please r&r thanks!


	9. Regaining Trust back

~ Thanks for the reviews again! I hope that you guys will like this one! This one there's fighting but I'm not telling you any more, you'll have to read and find out! 

Chapter 9: Regaining Trust Back

Shang was on a walk, he was mad at him self and Nu Fa. He hated it, Mulan hated him because he had been a complete jerk to her and she didn't even disserve it. He blamed himself for hurting her and telling her to go away. He needed her; he wanted to apologies and tell her that he was sorry. To think that he wanted to be with Fang and that she was right about Mulan. It had now come clear to him that Fang was no good for him, and his heart truly belonged to a sophomore named Mulan. 

As he continued to walk, he saw the one person that he did not really wish to see, she was out there flirting and frolicking with her girl friends and some of the guys that were over there. Shang knew that she was a player, and to think that he may have a true relationship with her too. He knew that today would have to be the day where he told her how he felt. 

As he walked, it wasn't long till Fang turned around and saw him, she yelled out his name and ran over to him giving him a big hug. Even though acting like he was happy, he got tired of her hanging on him so he gently set her down back on her feet. 

"How are you?" She asked.

Shang just sighed heavily and looked around as if showing that there wasn't much with him, and that he was tired. "Uh....Oh...what's wrong?"

"Can we talk some where private?" He said being all serious. Once he said that though, she giggled and put her arms around his neck, and smiled. 

"Somewhere private?" 

He took her arms off of him and grew very serious, "I'm serious! We have to talk." 

"Ok..." Shang turned around as Fang followed him till they got underneath a tree. "So...what's the problem?" she asked. 

"Fang, I...I don't think we should see each other any more." Fang looked at him as if he were joking. 

"You're joking right?"

"Fang, I just don't think it will work out that's all." 

"But you were so....happy and.....now you want to break up?" Argued Fang. 

"I thought I was happy when really I was just kidding myself."

Fang grew upset and angry, she folded her arms across her chest and looked at Shang straight in the eye, "It's because of that girl, Mulan isn't it? She is a dumb sophomore and you are a Senor!" 

"You know I would have said the same thing but you know what I don't care any more she is more then you think she is and I don't care what anyone says, not even you." He said straight out, staring her down. Without a word spoken from either of them he turned around and began tow walk away. Fang stood there mad and hurt as she had listened to what Shang had just said to her, she was hurt and now more then ever she hated Mulan. 

~*~*~*~*~*Back at Mulan's house~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"No really I do know will you please let me go?" She demanded, pulling her arm away. She stared at him waiting for his response. Nu Fa grew mad and impatient with Mualn. He demanded attention from her. His stares made her wonder what was going on with him. He began to walk closer and closer to Mulan. 

"Now Mulan, this is the kind of treatment you give to your fellow guest when they are here?" He continued to walk towards her but she would continue backing away from him until she was cornered to a wall. 

"Please leave Nu Fa!" Ordered Mulan. 

Nu Fa got closer and Mulan got real uncomfortable so she thought enough was enough. So she slapped him across the cheek but when he looked back at her it looked as if she had just made the wrong mistake. He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to the ground but as he was about to get on top of her she lifted her legs bringing him across her body and flying to the other side. As she got up she noticed that he was back on his feet now with a pocketknife in his hands. 

As she backed up, he ran right towards her, to be quick with her thoughts she moved to the side making him miss her. She took his arm and twisted it, to make him flip in the air and land on his back hard. As she glanced down at him, he wasted no time and took the opportunity once he had it. He grabbed her legs and tripped her making her hit her head and back hard. She groaned of the pain. 

He got up and took a hold of the knife and raised himself up. Mulan saw this and quickly got to a crouching position and sent her leg right underneath him making him fall once more. As she wobbled back up on her feet, and took in some air, she thanked her father and instructor for teaching her what she knew or she would have been in a very bad situation without knowing what to do.

Out from the corner of her eye, she saw through her window that a young man was walking on the sidewalk. It was Shang, she was relived to see him, She quickly got to her feet and headed out side but what she didn't know was that Nu Fa was getting up right after her. Once she reached outside she yelled out his name, "Shang....."

Shang stopped and stared at Mulan, "what was she doing" he thought but what really got his heart going was a man right behind her with a knife in his hands. "Watch out!" he yelled.

Nu Fa grabbed a hold of her and pointed the knife to her throat, she dared not to move a muscle. Shang got close enough to see that it was Nu Fa. Shang was in raged with anger and now in fear, 'why would Nu Fa do something like this?' he questioned. "Nu Fa let her go, don't be stupid" he ordered nicely as to not get on his bad side and try something stupid. 

"Will you just shut up; we were kind of busy......"

"Nu Fa put the knife down...." He ordered again. He then looked at Mulan and didn't even listen to Nu Fa as he rambled on and on. He looked into her eyes, she was scared.

Mulan was truly scared and didn't know what to do about the whole situation. Then she had it; she knew that it was risky but right now it was that or get killed probably. She made eye contact with Shang again letting him know that she was going to try to do something but he really couldn't make out what she was trying to communicate when she did eye movement or simple just looked at him. 

"Nu Fa please don't harm her....."

"No......"

But as he was about to strike with the knife Mulan was already and had her leg up in between his legs. She then lifted her leg all the way up to hit him in the head. She began to run towards Shang to get away from Nu Fa but tripped on a stone, which had her fall to the ground. As she looked up she then noticed that Nu Fa was not that far away from her. She had sworn she was going to get hit until Shang came in and knocked him down. Nu Fa got back up with a bloody lip and they went at it punching and blocking every move. Nu Fa began to get tired and his body began to give in. Shang then punched him right in the nose then to take him all the way down he kicked him right in chin knocking him out. 

Mulan looked at him almost as if she had never seen him do that before. Shang walked over to her and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and smiled, as she took his hand and he helped her up. They faced one another and smiled. "Thank you" Said Mulan.

"Ah.....you thought I couldn't do that did you?" 

Mulan giggled, "No not those kinds of moves, no. Um....I want to apologies for what I said and......" Shang raised his hand, mulan stopped.

"That was my fault, you had a reason to do that, and say that. But I promise you that I will never be like that again ok"

"Ok....." they both smiled at one another. As Mulan looked at him the more she just wanted to be held by him and kissed by him. He leaned in and carefully put his hand under her chin testing the smoothness and silkiness of her skin. As he leaned in to get closer right then Ma Li came right in running to the both of them. 

"Of...my god what happened? Are you ok?" she asked franticly. 

"Everything ok, we're fine."

"I just saw your parents down the street let me go get them......" As she began to run off.

"Wait....." Said Shang, "You might want to give the police a call too." Ma Li's eyes got bigger. "Go! Before he gets up!" Kid Shang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? The first time I had this pretty much all written and I had to write it all over again b/ my computer shut down which really sucked.....Oh...well I hope you liked it and just so you know I know that more Pg 13 so I'm going to change it and I know it might have been a little much with Nu Fa going after her / a knife but a lot of people like that are out there and do, do that you know.....So let me know what you think ok???? Thanks! 


	10. Closer Together

~Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! And if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me ok? Thanks! 

Chapter 10: Closer Together

A day after Nu Fa was taken away and was being charged with his doings, the gang heard and the whole town heard about the whole thing and that he was going to be in jail until further notice. 

It was night and Mulan was in her front yard grooming Khan as he just stood there. She took her time and care with him. He stood there silent and calm, enjoying the nice massage that Mulan was giving him. Then all of a sudden Khan woke up with a bit of a start as he heard a motorcycle pulling in to the driveway. Mulan held Khan by the reins and looked at the motorcycle as it came into her driveway. She smiled to see that it was Shang, she watched as he got off of his motorcycle and began to approach her. He was wearing a black leather jacket with baggy jean pants. His hair was jelled and the tips were spiked. Mulan smiled and blushed, he looked so...hot. 

"Hi, how are you?" Shang asked as he stood only a foot away from her, and Khan. 

"Good u?"

"Not bad." He glanced at Khan and smiled, "So this is your horse? He's gorgeous."

"Thank you." She smiled as she patted Khan. 

"Well it looks like he's in good hands" commented Shang, "May I?" As he began to place his hand on the neck of Khan but wanted to make sure first if Khan would be all right with it.

"Oh...yes, he's good he won't bother." Shang began to stoke her horse and Khan neighed as saying that he was loving the attention. "You know I was wondering if you would be interested in coming with me on a little ride?" 

Mulan grinned, "I don't have a problem with it, but let me go ask my parents, but I'm sure that they won't mind." With that then said she headed inside and asked her parents as she got out she smiled and told him that it wouldn't be a problem. Shang smiled, he was happy that she was coming; now he could tell her how he felt. 

As they put Khan away and headed to his motorcycle he then asked, "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" 

"No"

Shang then handed her a helmet, "Here...put it on." He said. Mulan carefully put it on and adjusted it so it would fit. Shang then put his on and got on his bike. Mulan got behind him and placed her arms around his waist. He started the bike and they were off. Mulan was so happy to be with Shang, it felt so special just to ride with him watching all the sights and people as they drove by. 

Shang stopped by an exotic place that she did not know of, it was a beautiful clear area where the trees grew tall and the flowers bloomed with exotic colors everywhere. Mulan sighed at the sight. They both got off and walked along in the area. The sky was clear and the moon was out. Shang glanced at her, seeing that the moonlight was hitting her, making her look like an angel from above. He coughed and continued to walk and look ahead. Mulan shyly looked over her shoulder to see that Shang wasn't looking at her or really anything. "Thank you for saving me, again." She said interrupting the silence. 

"No problem." 

There was silence once more. Shang found a nice spot on top of a small hill where a huge, smooth rock was, with flowers and tall grass surrounding it. "Come with me." He said taking Mulan's hand, gently and guiding her to the spot that he found to be perfect. They sat down and made their selves comfortable. They both looked up at the dark sky and stared at the bright and shinny stars that surrounded them in the night. Lightning bugs and grasshoppers lit up and made sounds too. To make it even more perfect there was a small little pond below them that had the reflection of the moon in it. Shang sighed as he then leaned back putting his arms on the back of his head like a pillow almost. Mulan turned towards him but still kept her eyes on the surroundings. 

"It's beautiful!" 

"Yes it is, I love to come here, really just to get away from my problems or just to relax." 

"Did you come here when Nu Fa did something to you?" She asked. 

Shang looked at her with confusion but then understood what she was talking about, but how did she know about it? He thought. "Who told you about Nu Fa and Hau Lu?" He asked looking back at the stars once more. 

"Well I heard that you loved her and he stole her and you were upset about it...."

"Who told you?" He asked once more, but more with demand and harshness in his voice.

"Ma Li....But she had only heard stories and rumors that's all....please don't get mad at her." 

Shang sighed heavily, "Sorry, It's just that...never mind." He said laying back down. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"All that happened was pretty much what you just said, that's all you happy?" Mulan folded her arms across her chest he was being rather ignorant about the whole thing. 

"You know you got quiet an attitude when it comes to having a conversation." 

"Well I only have an attitude when it comes to you asking me all these personal questions." Explained Shang. Mulan didn't even want to try anymore; he was just being impossible. She lowered her head and picked a flower and began to pick the petals off. Shang looked at her, feeling guilt he began to tell her. "I'm sorry it's just that it's so hard for me to talk about it or even to think about it. I mean Lu and me were together for like years and just to find out one day that she was cheating on your friend, it just makes it hard." 

"Nu Fa was your friend?" Asked Mulan. 

"Yeah." 

"So that's what happened! I wondered why you two hated each other?" She paused seeing that he was a little upset about talking and having to remember it. "So...do you talk to her?" 

"She moved away, so I don't see her. And of course Nu Fa well he is just being himself like always, like you know. But know we won't have to worry about him any more." Shang began to sit up and lean on the edge of the rock dangling his legs at the bottom. Mulan scooted over and put her arms around her legs to keep warm. 

"Yea....So do you think you'll ever fall in love again, I mean like a relationship that you had with her?" 

"I think I already have." Shang turned to face her and smiled. Mulan was almost melting there; she could not help but to give into his eyes. Her heart was pounding and she began to feel red and hot all at the same time, she just wanted him to hold her right then and there. He leaned in and cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers. At first it was just soft and gentle really just a simple of each others taste. Shang quickened and demanded more with the kiss. Mulan placed her hands on his chest; she could feel that his heart was beating as quick as hers was too. As they parted for air. They glanced at each other and smiled. 

Mulan thought to herself that this was all that she wanted but why her? Why did he want her so...badly? As Shang was about to kiss her once more, she placed her finger on his lips and said, "Why me?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked all confused, 

"You know what I mean" She whispered. Shang stared at her and kissed her finger then took her hand and kissed it too, while still keeping eye contact at all times. 

"When I first saw you, I fell in love with you right away. And I know it might have not seemed that way but I was. When I meet you and found out that you were more then I expected I thought this couldn't be. Here I was with a beautiful young lady, who has a great personality and who can move faster and do moves that I never seen a girl do before." He paused. "And you ask why you? I like you and have deep feelings for you and I hope that maybe we can get to know each other?" 

Mulan just sat there stunned and flattered all in one; it was a dream come true she couldn't believe her ears. Mulan put her hands on his and smiled. "I would like that." Shang smiled. "But what about the whole I'm a sophomore and your a Senor?" 

"I could seriously care less. And if any one has a problem with it, we can handle it!" He winked at her. Mulan laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So........What do you think? Please tell me that it was ok???? Well any ways there is much more to come! I was thinking about then making this into a adventure one too....like I was thinking that her father has something very special but one night he gets killed....so Mulan will have to follow her Destiny and find out what's going on! Or do you think I should just end it soon and write that as another story?????? Well please help b/ I don't know what I'm going to do? Thanks! 


	11. Building Relatioships

Chapter 11: Building Relationships

After a few weeks that have gone by both Mulan and Shang had become closer together. Ma Li and Loong had also become closer into friendship. Ma Li wondered if there would ever be a true relationship between them even though he was still going out with that one girl who in her opinion thought was a brat. She ignored it though and just concentrated on her friends and being a good friend to him. Mulan and Ma Li were in the barn taking care of Khan while talking about the guys. "So.....It seems like you and Shang are hitting it off?" 

"Yes...I am happy, I mean I never thought that I would be so happy!" she paused. "You know I have been noticing that I'm not the only one happy....." She said eyeing her friend giving her a smile. 

"Oh.....What do you mean?" Asked Ma Li as if she didn't know what she was talking about. 

"You and Loong, you guys have been getting pretty close to one another." Answered Mulan. 

"Mulan we're just friends besides he's going out with that one girl....." Ma Li lowered her head; Mulan put her hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort. 

"Ma Li I am sure that he will dump her and go to you next....I mean you guys have been talking for how many weeks now and you have grown so...close."

"Yeah I guess your right. You know that the big dance is coming up for them......then we'll never see them again!" Said Ma Li sadly. Mulan stopped in her tracks she forgot about that, why did it have to come so...soon she thought. 'Why did it have to be that way? What will I do? Will he just forget me like that and move on?' asked Mulan silently in her head. 

"Oh...my god I didn't even think of it......We only got a couple more weeks and then their gone. I totally forgot and I wont even see him again. What will happen?" Asked Mulan in panic, and almost in tears. Ma Li went over to her and hugged her and told her that everything would be ok. Mulan held her tight; she didn't want to lose him.

It was the afternoon and Shang came by to talk to her and spend some time with her. He found her in the barn with her horse Khan. He approached her and smiled, "Hey...."

Mulan turned around to see Shang there in front of the barn doors, "Hi...." He came closer and hugged her and gave a kiss on her head. "What are you doing here?" 

Shang's eye brow raised in confusion, she never asked that? He thought. Something was up and he could sense it. "To see you.....Why.....You don't want me here or what?" He asked.

"No...Of course I want you here, it's just that I don't know......" Shang lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her with so much concern.

"Shang, I.....I just don't want to lose you....." She said, leaning closer to him.

"What do you mean you won't........."

"After the dance and you graduate...I wont see you again, you'll be off taking care of your own life and maybe even moving on!" Explained Mulan as the tears began to fall from her yes. Shang looked her with sympathy, he looked away. He should have known but he had totally forgot about it and now there wasn't going to be enough time for them to spend. He looked at Mulan then brought her close to him and held her tight as she did him. Mulan sobbed on his shoulder as he just thought to himself that this was nightmare. A single tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly whipped it away. Mulan looked up at him with her red and wet eyes. "I love you......" 

Shang held her chin and brought her to meet his lips. They stayed that way for awhile. As they separated and looked at each other in sadness. "Mulan....what ever happens I will always love you....And everyday I will either write or call you ok." Mulan nodded her head and smiled. "Um.....I was wondering if you would want to come with me for a fancy dinner." 

Mulan whipped away her tears and smiled, "I would love to!" 

Shang smiled; "Good I'll pick you up later ok?" 

"Um...I was wondering if maybe you could stay and maybe help me pick out what to wear or whatever and talk at the same time?" 

"Yeah I can do that...."

"Ok..." As the day went by they talked. They held each other close, they didn't want to leave one another, it was going to hard for both of them to leave like this. All this year was an adventure, the first time they meet, was love at first sight but even though they didn't get alone for awhile they still in the end were happy and together. But as the time grew short, She knew that their time together would probably be the last on the last day of school or summer but it was too hard to think about. As Mulan got into a her peasant top which had sleeves that were see through and had a pretty design of flowers on it. Shang had gone home real quick to change into something nice. When he got back he stopped in his tracks and smiled at the site of Mulan in heels and her nice top and her short skirt that was black. She walked down towards him and smiled. 

"You look nice." Complemented Shang. 

Mulan blushed, "Thank you."

As they went off to the restaurant they were seated immediately near a window getting a great view of outside and the beautiful flowers. They talked and ordered their meal. As the appetizers came they feed one another with love and care and talked and laughed. It was a night with love in the air. "So...how is Loong?" 

"Well he just broke up with his girlfriend because he was getting sick of her always asking him stuff like where he has been and stuff." Explained Shang.

"Really....Do you know if he has any feels for Ma Li?" 

"Well I'm not suppose to tell anyone because he wants to surprise her and all that but he said that he's going to ask her to the dance!"

"Oh...My god that is great!"

"Yea...but you can't say anything to her ok?"

"I promise I wont!" Promised Mulan. 

"You are going to come with me that night right?"

"Yes.....That's if you really want me to?"

"Of...course, I do...I want to spend that night one special night with you and my friends!"

"ok....."Mulan sighed as he held her hands across the table and smiled at her. She was so...happy and she wished that this night and next couple days would last forever!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? I know its short but you know! Please tell me what you think the next chapter is the last! hehehe please tell me what you think, thanks! 


	12. The ring of promise

~Thanks for the review you guys I hope you guy like and enjoy the last chapter of this story! Don't forget to check out my new story called The Loot of the Evil Curse! It relates a lot to Lord of the rings but I think you will like it because instead of a ring there are diamonds, four of them and with an evil curse. And it's Mulan's job to destroy them but any ways new characters will come to play and all that! And do you think I should have Gandalf come into play in it, well I don't know!? But there will be a wizard! hehee. Well any ways this is the last chapter and I hope you like it!

Chapter 12: The Ring of Promise

It was the big night and everyone was coming. Ma Li almost called Mulan a hundred times telling her how excited and happy she was to go to the dance with Loong. It had been her dream and she was glad that she was finally with him. Mulan was in her room getting ready for the big night, really it was Shang's last night at school until college but it was going to be their last night together at the school. Mulan kept thinking that he was probably going to break up with her and tell her that it wasn't gong to work out between them for the distance and everything. She hated when she thought like that but she had a bad feeling that, that was going to happen and tonight be that night. She shook her head of her thoughts and continued to fix her dress. 

Her dress was long and light blue. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was tight at the top through the waist then flared out at the bottom. The top had jewels that ventured their way down her dress. Her mother fixed her hair in a nice bun then had strands of wavy hair coming down her face. Her mother did her makeup as well and put mascara, and a line of black eye liner that made her eyes light up and show more. She put powder and a little bit of blush, then a lipstick that made her lips glisten and shin. Mulan smiled in the mirror. 

Shang was outside waiting for Mulan, he came out with his black suit and tie. His hair was jelled back. As he heard the door open he saw Mulan come out looking more beautiful then ever. His mouth dropped and he began to blush a little red. He walked up to her and took her hand gracefully and smiled, she smiled and made her way down the stairs of the porch. "You look beautiful." Complemented Shang. 

"Thank you." Answered Mulan with a blush. 

"You ready?" 

"More then ever!" Mulan took his arm and they both made their way to the car and before they knew it they were at the dance. Once Mulan got out, she really didn't see any one her age but then she saw Ma Li with Loong who were making their way to them. She had a pretty pink dress, that flowed to the back her. Ma Li ran to Mulan and they hugged, and exchanged complements on how beautiful they looked. Mulan took Shang's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But Shang took her chin and lifted it and placed his lips on hers. As they parted Mulan giggled and blushed. "Well you guys ready to go in?" Asked Loong. 

"Yeah...the guys are probably waiting for us." Said Shang, knowing that the gang was in their probably waiting for them to come so they could get the party started. As the night went on, it was joyful and happy. The guys and the girls were having a blast; they talked and danced all in one. They all wanted the night to last forever. But once the night was near the end people began to feel sad, they knew that they didn't have that much time left and they would have to make the last couple minuets their best. Fang was in a seat with her friends looking as bored as ever and upset. Mulan was in Shang's arms holding him close as possible as they slowly danced to soft, sad music. Mulan watched, as Fang would just sit there talking to her friends, she pitied her, even though she hated her. Shang at that moment held Mulan closer to him and placed his head on Mulan's, and whispered, "I love you, Mulan." Mulan looked up at him and smiled. 

"And I love you......" she began to slowly feel a tear roll down her cheek; Shang gave her a grin as he whipped away the single tear. 

"We have to talk after this...." Announced Shang.

Mulan nodded, "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked. Worried for if he was she knew that she would be broken hearted forever. She had never been in love and here she was with Shang, the man she grew to love with all her heart, and this was probably going to be their last time together. Mulan placed her head down on his shoulder and more teras began to flow down. 

Shang lifted her face to meet his. He looked at her but he didn't smiled. He whipped away her tears once again and told her, "I would never break up with you, I love you and even though we will be far apart and may not talk every day, there won't be one second that I won't think of you....." Mulan smiled. She then watched as he went through his pocket and pulled out a small box. Mulan was speechless when he opened it. He held out in that tiny little box that had a small ring, it was silver with a little red diamonded heart in the middle. Mulan put her hand on her mouth and looked up at Shang. "Mulan.....I want you to wear this ring as a promise of our friendship and love that we will always be together." 

"I will always keep it on! Thank you...." She said. Mulan held out her hand as he placed the small ring on her pointer finger on her left hand. Mulan smiled as she looked at it. She then turned her eyes on Shang who was smiling at her. 

"Hey guys!" Said ling. "Their going to play the last song for us now!" Mulan and Shang looked at each other and smiled and hugged. As they looked around them, the gang with their dates got over to them and began to hold each other and dance back and forth to the last song. Shang put his arms around Mulan's waist and Mulan put her arms around his neck. They moved back and forth slowly with the music. As the song continued Shang brought her in closer and kissed her on the lips as they parted slowly, Mulan rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance. Chien Po looked at Shang and smiled, Shang smiled back his friend was right all along and he was glad he finally saw that. Shang looked at Mulan and rested his head on Mulan's until the song came to an end. 

As the song ended many people whipped away their tears and clapped. All hugged and last comments were said. Shang and Mulan headed out in each other's arms. Then gang had their girls in their arms, as did Loong with Ma Li. The guys parted with the girls that quick second and hugged each other and talked of a bit. Mulan watched as they said goodbye, even though it was not her prom night really, she was losing some great people. Her friends who had changed their feeling about people who were younger then them. She shared so many moments with them, some good some bad. But at the end she was happy she got to know them. They all turned to her and smiled. "Mulan......"they all said at once then laughed. Mulan smiled and laughed as tears rolled down her cheek. "Come here...." Mulan ran over to them and hugged them and said her good byes. Some of them even told her to be good, don't do drugs and all that. She was glad that they were at least looking out for her. They had finally parted and soon it was just Mulan and Shang. He took one last look at the school and smiled and shook his head. 

"Your going to miss aren't you?" Asked Mulan. Shang turned around with a tear rolling down his cheek. Mulan went up to him and whipped it away. She then kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"It's just hard you know it seems just like yesterday that I was a freshman." He laughed. Mulan hugged him and he brought her closer to him for comfort. "Well I better bring you home." 

"Yeah...." She said almost about to go in tears herself.

Once she was home she got out of the car and walked slowly toward her house with him. Mulan stopped and faced Shang and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Shang wrapped his arms around her and held her close as their lips collided and grinded with the kisses. Shang and Mulan parted and looked at each other in the eye. "I don't want to leave you...." He said, as he stroked her hair with his fingers. 

"I don't want you to leave.....Can't you just stay here for the night or something?" She asked. She wanted to be close to him forever. Shang shook his head. 

"I wish I could, just to hold you in my arms, kiss you. But I can't...I have to leave." He said in sadness, he wished he could stay, he wanted to be with her and take her with him but knew that it was impossible.

Mulan held him close again and began to kiss his chin, then ran up to his lips once more. They stayed like that for awhile continually kissing each other. For it was going to be the last kiss for who knows till when. As they parted Mulan shed her last tears of sadness. Shang kissed her forehead and held out her hand and kissed them. "I love you...." 

"I love you too...with all my heart." He smiled then slowly walked away to his car. The wind blew Mulan's hair as she let it loose. It flowed with the wind, and the tears began to flow quicker and more constant as he got father and father away from her. This was it, he was going to be gone any second now and she would have to live without him. As she looked and watched, she then saw him turn his head to her and smile at her, he blew her a kiss and said, "When I come back your going to have to show me some new moves!" He yelled back. Mulan laughed in between tears and sniffles. Shang bowed down and got into his car, and was off. he slowly watched as she stood their like an angel, and angel that he would miss, but never forget. For she showed him so much and would never forget that. Shang could now feel his heart being torn from his body, and he then suddenly felt a tear roll down his cheek but he did not move it away, he let it flow. Once he couldn't see her any more he speed up the car and headed for home where he would have to pack.

Mulan let the tears roll down, she looked down at her hand where he placed the ring, she smiled and cried at once, "I will never forget you......I will always love you!"

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
And never let go till we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing to fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way.  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lyrics of My heart will go on, by Celin Dion! I hope you like! Tell me what you thought, please........Thank you. hehehehe. Well any suggestions or anything like that. And one more thing do you think I should put Gandalf in my newest story?


End file.
